Drawings are used to express ideas visually on the web, in print or in other media. Drawings can be created and edited in software using various drawing applications. A typical drawing includes a plurality of paths that form regions, each of which could be filled with a color. FIG. 1 illustrates a drawing before and after an edit. Five paths 106, 108, 110, 112, and 114 and four regions 120, 122, 124, and 126 are shown. Paths 106 and 108 intersect each other at points (a,b) and (c,d). Paths 106 and 108 are intersected by paths 110, 112, and 114 to form regions 120, 122, 124, and 126. Each region is filled with a color. For example, a paint bucket tool can be used to fill each region. In this example, region 120 is red, region 122 is yellow, region 124 is blue, and region 126 is green. A user may wish to make path 108 wider. The user might try clicking on path 108 with a mouse and dragging to the right, as shown by the dashed arrow. However, as shown, only a segment of path 108 is stretched, rather than the entire path. The problem is drawing applications typically segment a path at crossings, making it difficult to edit an original defining path. An improved editing method is needed.